Coldplay
Coldplay est un groupe de rock alternatif et de pop britannique formé en 1996 par 4 personnes. Formation Chris Martin et Jonny Buckland se rencontrent en septembre 1996 à l'University College de Londres et passent le reste de leur année à établir un plan pour la formation d'un groupe.' '''Guy Berryman les rejoind pendant l'année car il étudiait à la même université et le groupe appelé '''Pectoralz' se forme en 1997. Phil Harvey est alors engagé comme manager puis le 4 janvier 1998 ils recrutent Will Champion qui devient le batteur alors qu'il n'a jamais joué de cet instrument auparavant. C'est lui, par la suite, qui organisera le premier concert du groupe rebaptisé pour l'occasion Starfish au Laurel Tree de Londres. Le nom officiel du groupe provient d'une suggestion d'un ami commun de l'université: Tim Crompton qui l'avait d'abord imaginé pour son propre groupe avant d'abandonner l'idée le trouvant trop déprimant. Le groupe le trouve parfait et se renomme officiellement Coldplay. Membres Discographie 'Parachutes (2000)' right|200pxLe premier album du groupe fut écrit et enregistré en 1999. Au départ, Chris Allison était leur producteur, sauf que le groupe avait l'impression de se sentir piéger et pas libre de faire ce qu'ils souhaitaient. Ken Nelson le remplace et le courant passe tout de suite. Ce producteur les assiste et les aide dans leur progression, sans interférer avec leurs idées. Tout au long de l'album, nous pouvons ressentir l'influence de Radiohead. Quatre singles sont sortis pour la promotion de l'album : Shiver sorti le 6 mars 2000, Yellow sorti le 26 juin 2000, Trouble sorti le 26 octobre 2000 et Don't Panic sorti le 19 mars 2001. L'album fut bien accueilli par le public et la presse. Il a été certifié 7 fois disque de platine au Royaume-Uni et 2 fois disque de platine aux États-Unis. Au Royaume-Uni, il est aussi classé en douzième place des vingts plus grosses ventes du vingt-unième siècles avec plus de 2,4 millions d'exemplaire vendus. L'album est dédicacé à la mère de Will Champion, Dr. Sara Champion, décédée d'un cancer en 2000. #Don't Panic #Shiver #Spies #Sparks #Yellow #Trouble #Parachutes #High Speed #We Never Change #Everything's Not Lost 'A Rush of Blood to the Head (2002)' right|200pxCe second album confirme le succès du groupe. Ken Nelson co-produit de nouveau l'album. Le groupe a commencé à écrire cet opus après les attentats du 11 septembre aux États-Unis. Ces évènements ont beaucoup influencés l'écriture de l'album. Une vingtaine de chanson furent écrites et le groupe interpréta certaines lors de la tournée promotionnelle pour le premier album. Le choix des chansons fut long et laborieux. Le groupe n'arrivait pas à se mettre d'accord et ils ne trouvaient pas que le résultat final était bon. Leur label leur laissa le temps qu'il fallait pour qu'ils arrivent à quelque chose qui leur plaise. Vers la fin de l'enregistrement de l'album, Chris Martin fit écouter au reste du groupe une démo qu'il avait composé seul dans le studio, sous le nom de Song for #3 construite autour d'un air de piano. Toute l'équipe fut séduite par cette démo et travailla dessus. Cela donna l'un des plus grands succès du groupe Clocks qui entra dans la liste Rolling Stones des 500 plus grandes chansons de l'Histoire. Quatre singles sont sortis pour la promotion de l'album : In My Place sorti le 5 août 2002, The Scientist sorti le 4 novembre 2002, Clocks sorti le 10 décembre 2002 et Got Put a Smile Upon Your Face sorti le 14 juillet 2003. L'album fut accueilli avec joie par le public et la presse. Il s'est écoulé à plus de 13 millions d'exemplaires dans le monde dont 2,6 millions au Royaume-Uni. Il a été certifié huit fois disque de platine au Royaume-Uni, quatre fois disque de platine aux États-Unis et double disque d'or en France. Cet album a reçu un Grammy Award (Meilleur album alternatif) en 2003 et un autre Grammy (Enregistrement de l'année pour Clocks) en 2004. Et comme pour Clocks, l'album se retrouve dans la liste Rolling Stones des 500 plus grands albums de tous les temps en 473ème position. #The Scientist #In My Place #Clocks #Politik #In My Place #God Put A Smile Upon Your Face #Daylight #Green Eyes #Warning Sign #A Whisper #A Rush Of Blood To The Head #Amsterdam 'X&Y (2005)' right|200px Ce troisième opus fut enregistré en 2004. Alors que Ken Nelson devait de nouveau produire l'album, il ne sera présent que pour 4 chansons. Des désaccords sur la composition sont apparus entre le groupe et le production. Pour le reste de l'album, c'est Danton Supple qui fut le producteur. Cinq singles sont sortis pour la promotion : Speed of Sound sorti le 23 mai 2005, Fix You sorti le 5 septembre 2005, Talk sorti le 19 décembre 2005, The Hardest Part sorti le 19 décembre 2005 et What If sorti le 27 juin 2006. Comme pour les précédents albums, il fut bien accueilli par le public et la presse en étant à la première place des hits-parades de 28 pays dès sa sortie. C'est l'album aussi le plus vendu en 2005 avec 8,5 millions d'exemplaires écoulés dans le monde. Il a été certifié huit fois disque de platine au Royaume-Uni, triple disque de platine aux États-Unis et double disque de platine en France. Le 15 janvier 2006, lors des Brit Awards où ils remportent un award en tant que "Meilleur groupe britannique", Chris Martin annonce que le groupe s'arrêtait pour de "nombreuses années" ce qui a provoqué un silence surpris dans la salle. Le leader du groupe voulait dire que le groupe souhaitait se consacrer à autres choses, en collaborant notamment avec d'autres artistes avant de retourner ensemble en studio pour un quatrième album. #Speed Of Sound #Talk #Square One #White Shadows #Fix You #X & Y #A Message #Low #The Hardest Part #Swallowed In The Sea #Twisted Logic #Till Kingdom Come #What If 'Viva la Vida or Death and All His Friends (2008)' right|200pxAprès 2 ans de séparation, le groupe retourne en studio pour préparer leur quatrième album. Alors que les trois précédents furent enregistrés à Liverpool, celui-ci le fut en grande partie en Espagne et à Londres. Brian Eno fut le producteur. L'album est différent des précédents ce qui a déstabilisé le public et la presse. Les thèmes de l'album sont l'amour, la guerre et la révolution. La pochette est le tableau La Liberté guidant le peuple par Eugène Delacroix. Quatre singles sont sortis pour la promotion de l'album : Violet Hill sorti le 9 mai 2008, Viva la Vida sorti le 25 mai 2008, Lost! sorti le 10 novembre 2008 et Strawberry Swing sorti le 13 septembre 2009. Malgré un style différent, l'album se place dans les meilleures ventes d'album de 2008 avec plus de 7 millions d'exemplaires vendus. Le plus grand succès de l'album est le second single Viva la Vida qui en quelques jours, est diffusé par toutes les radios du monde en boucle. Le groupe reprend cette chanson dans toutes leurs tournées. Ils gagnent aussi un Grammy Award comme "Chanson de l'année" en 2009. Du côté des certifications, il a été certifié quatre fois disque de platine au Royaume-Uni, double disque de platine aux États-Unis et disque de diamant en France. #Violet Hill #Life in Technicolor #Cemeteries of London #Lost! #42 #Lovers in Japan #Yes #Viva la Vida #Strawberry Swing #Death and All His Friends 'Mylo Xyloto (2011)' right|200pxCet cinquième opus fut enregistré entre 2009 et 2011 à Londres sous la direction de Brian Eno. Voulant surfer sur le succès du précédent album, le groupe choisit avec précision toutes les chansons et le thème de l'album. Sous l'influence de Viva la Vida, le groupe exploite une nouvelle bande son. Le groupe finit par se mettre d'accord : chaque chanson de l'album va raconter une histoire à travers un personnage, Mylo Xyloto qui évolue dans un environnement urbain oppressant et sombre. L'idée principale est que l'amour finit toujours par triompher, malgré les épreuves et les obstacles de la vie. Cinq singles sont sortis pour la promotion : Every Teardrop Is a Waterfall sorti le 3 juin 2011, Paradise sorti le 12 septembre 2011, Charlie Brown sorti le 14 novembre 2011, Princess of Chine sorti le 13 avril 2012 et Hurts Like Heaven sorti le 27 juillet 2012. Princess of China est un duo avec Rihanna. En deux semaines d'exploitation, 2 millions d'exemplaire se sont vendus et à plus de 8 millions en un an. Il a été certifié quatre fois disque de platine au Royaume-Uni, disque de platine aux États-Unis et quatre fois disque de platine en France. #Mylo Xyloto #Hurts Like Heaven #Paradise #Charlie Brown #Us Against The World #M.M.I.X #Every Teardrop Is A Waterfall #Major Minus #U.F.O. #Princess of China #Up In Flames #A Hopeful Transmission #Don't Let It Break Your Heart #Up With The Birds Oeuvres caritatives *Soutien à Oxfam International *Défenseur du commerce équitable. Chris Martin porte le bracelet Make Trade Fair, message présent pendant les concerts et clips. *Vente aux enchères sur eBay en 2009 de différents objets emmagasinés durant leur carrière dont les bénéfices ont été reversé à une oeuvre caritative. *Organisation de deux concerts en 2010 au profit de Crisis, une association d'aide aux sans-abris. Anecdotes *Deux de leurs chansons ont été reprises par la série musicale Glee : "FixYou" et "The Scientist". La série voulait même que leur chanson "Viva La Vida" soit l'hymne de la série mais elle n'eut pas les droits. *C'est Coldplay qui a clôturé la cérémonie de clôture des Jeux paralympiques de Londres 2012 le dimanche 9 septembre au Stade Olympique de Londres devant plus de 80 000 personnes. Récompenses *'Brit Awards :' **"Meilleur groupe britannique" en 2001, 2003 **"Meilleur album britannique" en 2001, 2003, 2006 **"Meilleur single britannique" en 2006 **"Groupe anglais de l'année"" en 2012 **"Meilleure prestation live britannique"" en 2013 *'Grammy Awards :' **"Meilleure prestation rock alternatif" en 2002, 2003 **"Meilleure prestation vocale rock d'un duo/groupe" en 2003 **"Enregistrement de l'année" en 2004 **"Chanson de l'année" en 2009 **"Meilleure prestation vocale pop d'un duo/groupe" en 2009 **"Meilleur album rock" en 2009 *'Echo Awards :' **"Meilleur groupe international" en 2006, 2009 *'NRJ Music Awards :' **"NRJ Music Awards d'honneur" en 2009 Galerie Images (6).jpg Images (5).jpg Vidéos Parachutes thumb|left|270 px|Shiverthumb|right|270 px|Trouble thumb|left|270 px|Yellowthumb|right|270 px|Don't Panic A Rush of Blood to the Head thumb|left|270 px|In My Placethumb|right|270 px|God Put a Smile Upon Your Face thumb|left|270 px|The Scientistthumb|right|270 px|Clocks X&Y thumb|left|270 px|The Hardest Partthumb|right|270 px|Talk thumb|left|270 px|Fix Youthumb|right|270 px|Speed of Sound Viva la Vida or Death and All His Friends thumb|left|270 px|Viva La Vida thumb|right|270 px|Strawberry Swingthumb|left|270 px|Lovers in Japan thumb|right|270 px|Violet Hill Mylo Xyloto thumb|left|270 px|Paradisethumb|right|270 px|Hurts Like Heaven thumb|left|270 px|Princess of China (feat.Rihanna)thumb|right|270 px|Charlie Brown thumb|left|270 px|Every Teardrop is a Waterfall Performance en "live" thumb|left|270 px|Cérémonie de clôture des Jeux paralympiques 2012 thumb|right|270 px|Concert au Stade de France (2012) Catégorie:Groupes Catégorie:Artistes Catégorie:Compositeur Catégorie:Auteur Catégorie:Musiciens Catégorie:Masculins